


Hunter's Plaything

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Roleplay, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's been captured, and his guard serves him up as payment to a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is consensual roleplay of a non-consensual situation. This piece also starts mid-scene, so it is not immediately clear that both parties are willing participants. If this isn’t your cuppa, don’t take a sip, okay?

There’s a clank of metal and the grating whine of hinges as the door to Benny’s cell is pushed open. He stiffens at the sound, eyes snapping up from where they’d dropped to the floor. It isn’t the guard who enters this time; instead, a taller man - a hunter, by the smell - steps cautiously into the room.

The man’s eyes light up when they land on Benny, and the slow smile sets off warning bells in the vampire’s head. He shuts the door behind him, and it’s telling that there’s no click of the lock - the guard let this man in. 

“Well, well, well,” the hunter says, walking further in and starting a slow circle around where Benny’s suspended from the ceiling. “This is a lovely surprise. A vampire, and not a bad looking one, either.” 

Another time, another place, and Benny would return the sentiment. Green eyes, freckles, sandy hair… the hunter’s attractive. But his words are like ice down Benny’s spine. 

A hand brushes over his back, startling Benny enough that he loses the precious balance he’d found on the balls of his feet. He scrabbles for a moment as he tries to right himself, the laugh of the hunter echoing around the small room. 

“Jumpy! Guess that means you’ll be nice and lively for me then.” 

“Not gonna be anythin’ for you,” Benny hisses, dropping his fangs out of instinct, but the hunter only grins back at him. 

“Oh, you’re going to be plenty, whether you like it or not.” In a flash, strong hands yank at Benny’s trousers, shoving them down so they’re bunched around his thighs, hobbling him just enough that he can’t kick without leaving himself hanging from only his wrists. 

“So that’s your game,” the vampire snarls. “New tactic? Cause that ain’t gonna work.” 

“You assume,” the hunter whispers lowly, suddenly plastered to Benny’s back, arms locked tight around him, “that I’m here to torture you. That I work for the people holding you here. Truth is, you’re just payment. A little quid pro quo from your guard.’ 

‘Twisted maybe,” he goes on, cutting off Benny’s attempt to make that very point, “but we all get our kicks somewhere.” 

Benny has no choice but to wait as there’s a rustle of fabric, the sound of a zipper, and the click of a cap. He grunts when two fingers, slick with lube, shove into him unceremoniously. They shove and stretch in a way that leaves him aching, the hunter talking all the while. 

“Gotta say, new creatures are always a thrill. Banshees, shifters . . . I even had a demon once. But you’ll be the tick on my bucket list for vamps. Aren’t you just lucky?” 

Sick, Benny realized. Hunters always end up half crazy, and its his luck that he wound up in the clutches of one who likes to play with his victims. There’s no time to think after that, though, not with the burning stretch of a cock shoving its way into his body. He grits his teeth to bite back any noise, not willing to give the man the pleasure of forcing sounds out of him. 

There’s a pause when the hunter’s hips hit Benny’s ass, and the sudden tang of blood spills into the room. A wet hand grips his cock, and he’s stunned to see a smear of red after the first stroke of the soft length. Benny’s mouth waters even as he watches, despair filling him as his cock hardens in the hunter’s grip. It’s when Benny’s fully hard that the man behind him starts to fuck him, stroking him in time with his pace. 

“Knew that’d do it for you. Can’t resist when blood’s involved, can you?” the hunter grunts out between thrusts. “How longs it been since you fed? Weeks? Months? Has to have been a while, just that little bit’s got you nice and worked up for me.” 

Benny shudders against the unwilling pleasure, trying to suck back the saliva pooling in his mouth so it won’t spill from his lips. A trickle escapes from one corner nonetheless, and he clenches his eyes shut to ride out the assault. The grip on his cock is firm and sure, stroking and twisting deftly and every moment coats him more thoroughly in the hunter’s blood until he’s slick with it. He’s knees tremble as the pounding in his ass shifts from burning to sharp pleasure, the thick cock in him sending sparks up from his prostate with each drag across it. 

Benny’s going to come getting fucked by this hunter, whether he wants to or not.

The talking behind him has trickled off into rough grunts and low moans, and Benny knows that, when the hunter speeds up, he’s getting close. The man spills hot and wet inside him, fucking through his orgasm and a trickle of come starts down the vampire’s thigh. Shuddering at the sensation, Benny jerks as he finally hits the edge, come shooting over the floor and the hunter’s fist. 

He’s panting softly, hanging limply in his bonds as the hunter pulls out. Even more come starts to run out of him, dripping down to join the mess on the floor. There’s a rustling as the hunter tucks himself away, and he steps back into Benny’s line of sight wearing a sated smirk. 

“Thanks for the good time,  _darlin’,_ ” the man says in a mockery of Benny’s own Southern drawl. Reaching his blood and come stained hand out, the hunter wipes it across Benny’s mouth. “Consider it a parting gift.” 

With that, the cell door creaks open, and clangs shut, leaving Benny a trussed up mess in the middle of the room. 

* * *

Dean’s back not a minute later, carefully lowering Benny to the floor. He cleans the vampire’s face and cock gently with a damp cloth from the table on the far side of the room. 

“You okay?” Dean asks softly as he works, holding Benny’s chin in a gentle grip. 

“You were damn good, cher,” Benny replies. Dean relaxes a little, and shoots him a look that makes the vampire laugh. “Yes, Dean, I’m okay. Are you?” 

“Yeah. That was … You were awesome, Benny. That was great. Thank you.” 

Dean winces then, and Benny looks down to see faint bruising and chafing around his wrists. His lover thumbs over it, expression going stormy, and Benny captures one of Dean’s hands in his own. 

“I mighta struggled a little too much before you got in. Just to see. I’ll be fine after I eat,” he tries to reassure the other man.

“Come on, then. Food all around.” 

“And a bath?” 

“And a bath,” Dean wholeheartedly agrees as he helps Benny to his feet righting the vampire’s clothes before they leave the room hand in hand.


End file.
